Talk:The Phantom Chase/@comment-7180588-20170701030933
=TheBree Chronicles Wiki= Chase McFly =The Bree Chronicles Wiki= =Private Messages= *SaveLabRats *Welcome to the The Bree Chronicles Wiki chat *SaveLabRats has joined the chat. *8:51Chase McFlyHey *8:51SaveLabRatsHi *Where were we? *8:51Chase McFlyhttp://the-leo-chronicles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Leo_Chronicles_Wiki *8:51SaveLabRatsI thought we were doing the Chase is Evil arc? *8:51Chase McFlyYeah we are *8:52SaveLabRatsOh ok *8:52Chase McFlyIDK where to start *8:52SaveLabRatsThanks for the link *8:52Chase McFlyYou're welcome *8:53SaveLabRatsChase was attacking the academy with his lighting ability and Bree is trying to get everyone to focus *8:53Chase McFlyYes *8:54SaveLabRatsShould we take out the part about Bree getting mad? *8:54Chase McFlyWhat do you mean? *8:54SaveLabRatsBree getting everyone to focus on the mission *8:55Chase McFlyNo I think we should keep that *8:55SaveLabRatsMe too *BRB *8:55Chase McFlyOk *8:56SaveLabRatsBack *8:57Chase McFlyFletcher: Chase, what do you want with Kaz and Chyna? *SaveLabRats has left the chat. *SaveLabRats has joined the chat. *9:03SaveLabRats(What should I say) *9:04Chase McFly(Chase should tell kaz and Chyna he'll let them hear each of their friends' pathetic screams and they will all pay) *9:05SaveLabRats? *9:05Chase McFly(Is that confusing) *9:05SaveLabRatsyeah *9:05Chase McFly(Sorry) *9:06SaveLabRatsBRB *9:06Chase McFlyOk *SaveLabRats has left the chat. *SaveLabRats has joined the chat. *9:11SaveLabRatsBack *Can you try explaining again? *9:12Chase McFlyBasically, Chase is very mad *He wants to torment everyone else in front of Kaz and Chyna's eyes *9:14SaveLabRatsGot it *Chase: I will not stop until Olive wants me back *9:14Chase McFlyI am having fun with my new "Leo Chronicles" show *Fletcher: Give up Kaz and Chyna and I won't hurt you. *9:15SaveLabRatsChase: It doesn't work like that *I won't get rid of you, but I will torture you *9:16Chase McFlyFletcher: Chase, I'm giving you one last chance. Let them go, or I will end you *9:16SaveLabRatsChase: How will you do that, kid? *9:17Chase McFlyWhere are the Davenports and the bionic people? *Your old family *9:17SaveLabRatsBree: The Davenport do not concern me. *(Chase said that) *9:18Chase McFly(Back on Caldera...) *Hapax: Hey, guys. *Who is this dude with the hipster purcupine hair? *9:18SaveLabRatsDouglas: I'm Douglas *9:19Chase McFlyHapax: Nice to meet you Douglas. *Skylar: Maybe we can make ne wlives for ourselves on Caldera *9:20SaveLabRats? *9:20Chase McFlyWe can't face Chase today *We can stay here and begin abrand-new existence *Douglas: This is a horrible idea, we need our new family *9:20SaveLabRatsBree: Chase is in danger *we have to save him *9:20Chase McFlySkylar: Bree, maybe we can't save him *And... *9:21SaveLabRatsPM *9:21Chase McFly(Something knocks out Skylar) *Oliver: Oh boy, when'll we get home? *(Back on Earth...) *Fletcher: Here. Take my artistic talent, as I can't surrender Oliver, Olive, Skylar, or Bree. *9:25SaveLabRatsChase: All I want is to hear every last one of your screams *9:25Chase McFly(Chase takes his talent) *(Next episode) *OLiver: Don'tw orry, Douglas, we'll get off Caldera. *9:26SaveLabRats(I don't want chase to take Fletcher's talent. It's all he has.) *9:26Chase McFly(Then how about his bionics?) *(Fletcher is bionic) *9:27SaveLabRatsMaybe he just zaps him with lightning *9:27Chase McFly *9:27SaveLabRatsWhaf *9:27Chase McFly(Fletcher gives Chase hsi bionics) *(Chase wants to double his bionics) *9:28SaveLabRatsk *9:28Chase McFlyOlive: We will escape, right, Bree? *Is Skylar okay? *9:28SaveLabRatsSkylar: I'm fine *9:29Chase McFlyLet's Space Portal away then... *To Earth! *Meanwhile, under the academy... *Fletcher: Huh? What? Kaz? Chyna? Leo? *What happened? *(rubs the bakc of his head) *9:32SaveLabRatsSky *Skylar:Guys, Oliver and I decided to move to Italy to focus on our marrige *9:33Chase McFlyKaz: I think we're under the academy. Oh, and we got captured. *9:34SaveLabRatsFlecher: Where's Chase? *9:34Chase McFlyLeo: That explains teh fishy smell in the walls *Fletcher: Chase set bombs, we're going to blow up! *9:36SaveLabRatsLeo: I'll get leap you guys out of hear we can go to London. It's far away from here *9:36Chase McFlyLeo: Chase? But he's our my bro, on the team-how's he against you guys now? *9:36SaveLabRats(can they escape to London? *9:36Chase McFlyChyna: Bionics don't work down here * *9:36SaveLabRatsk *9:37Chase McFlyFletcher: Best friend neglect... *My fault, apparently *9:37SaveLabRatsChyna: I'll call Bree *Theres no service! *9:38Chase McFlyLeo: How is it your fault? *9:38SaveLabRatsBOOM! *9:38Chase McFlyFletcher: Olive and Chase were dating, then Olive and I became friends and Chase got neglected *That was the first bomb *We must hurry *There are 5 bomb *1 goes off every hour] *9:39SaveLabRatsKaz: I'll use my powers to get us out of here *9:39Chase McFlyLeo: There is nobody here but us, oh my gosh! *9:39SaveLabRatsill take out the boom part *9:40Chase McFlyChyna: I think they are in a different cell or something, blown up *And also Fletcher, you didn't save me, which makes it quite the opposite *9:41SaveLabRatsKaz uses heat vision to create a hole in the celing *9:41Chase McFlyLeo: All the others too right? *9:41SaveLabRatsChyna: Lets go *9:41Chase McFlyChyna: Yes, Leo. Absolutely *Leo: Let's go find the hydraloop panels *9:41SaveLabRatsChaxe: Not so fast *9:41Chase McFlyWe can't use Davenportia rockets *Let'sa go grab thos epanels *9:42SaveLabRats(can we go with my plan of Kaz using his powers? *9:42Chase McFly *9:42SaveLabRatswhy? *9:42Chase McFly(The story must unfold in this direction to get to its ending) *9:43SaveLabRatswhats the ending? *9:43Chase McFlyChyna: Opening the panels should deactivate the hydraloop and we cna get into the tunnel and get out *9:44SaveLabRatsWhat's the ending? *You there? *9:45Chase McFly(Basically Olive gives Chase his new abilities and Chase decides to keep being Olive's BF, meanwhile Chyna, Kaz, and Leo carry Fletcher out and he becomes well again in the next few weeks, and everyone makes sure there are no villains or signs of exposing superpowers) *Leo (picking up manual): We need the right time to do this. *We can check holding areas, the hoiuuse, and the smart system' *Chyna: We must take of the panel when it is 50 feet away *9:47SaveLabRatsSounds complicated. I was thinking Kaz gets them out, olive redeems chase, they kiss, and Oliver and Skylar move to Rome *9:47Chase McFly(No that's not what I planned at all) *(Please just let this play out) *9:47SaveLabRatsBut it's so much more nicer and simple that way *9:48Chase McFly *(My version please?) *9:48SaveLabRatsPlease? *I can barley understand your plan *9:48Chase McFlyYou know what, you ahte my ideas so much, just go and do thsi yourself *The plan is liek this: *9:49SaveLabRatsi don't hate them, they're great *9:49Chase McFlyYes you do *You never let me get them fully out *9:49SaveLabRatsalrght we'll do ot your way *9:49Chase McFlyThanks *Kaz: That thing called Eddie isn't going to be turned on id it? *9:50SaveLabRatscan Skoliver at least move to Rome to start a new life and family? *9:50Chase McFly(Later on) *(After the Gao Arc) *9:50SaveLabRatsk *9:51Chase McFlyFletcher: Oliver why must you hate me so much... *(crashes into wall) *(hits self on teh head with maual) *Leo: Is he okay *Fletvcher: Blee blue blah nobody likes me... *I am mad at soemone *9:52SaveLabRatsWhere did Oliver come in? *9:52Chase McFlyChyna: Fletcher, you ar ehallucinating big time *Please calm down *Fletcher: Chase is back-oh I'm so dizzy... *(Fletcher faints) *(Kaz, Chyna, and Leo drag him through the hydraloop tunnel) *Outside the academy: *Douglas: Here we are *There's Chase *Olive, Skylar, Oliver, Bree, go over to him *Hapax and I will prepare these power-drainers *9:55SaveLabRatsWhy did you hey leave China olive and flecther at the academy? *9:55Chase McFly(They were attacked by Chase) *(They couldn't come)( *9:56SaveLabRatswhy didnt they find them instead of going to o caldera *9:56Chase McFly(Hapaz drains Chase's bionics) *(They wanted to get rid of Chse's evil first) *9:56SaveLabRatsPM *9:56Chase McFly(They didn't know he kidnapped them) *(They just thought Olive, Chyna, and Fletcher had wondered off and they were ona tiem limit because of the bombs) *Olive: I love you, Chase. *You are my soulmate *Nothing will change that *Not even friends *Olive: Chase, I was being stupid. For getting so mad at Fletcher's and my break-up *This anger *SaveLabRats has left the chat. *SaveLabRats has joined the chat. *10:07SaveLabRatsChase: You..love..me *I love you too *10:08Chase McFlyOlive: I made up with Fletcher, Chase. I had too. *I wanted to put the break-up behind us *It was sad not being his friend *SaveLabRats has left the chat.